


Only One You Need

by xNamikaze



Category: SHINee
Genre: Inspired by Music, Inspired by Thor movies, Jjong's Month, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sassy Jonghyun, Smut, Sweet Jinki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNamikaze/pseuds/xNamikaze
Summary: Jinki had everything his heart desired but his dangerous treasure was the only one he needed.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Only One You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Only One You Need' and I was binge-watching all the Thor and Avengers series and this is what happened.  
> Jinki is Thor and Jonghyun is Loki, they're best friends/lovers in this universe.  
> This is for the Jjong's Month challenge on Tumblr! <3

Behind all the bright lights and expensive-looking people in the city, Jinki Odinson tried his hardest to be happy, he had everything his heart desired. A beautiful home, loyal friends and a wonderful future-wife at his side.  
  
Jinki offered a kind smile to a few giggling girls passing him by on his way to the dungeons. Asgard was celebrating another win against those who seek to destroy his home but never succeeded with the powerful combo of father and son, also known as Odin and Jinki, defending the Throne.  
  
And although the sight of the smiling faces and laughter lit up his spirit, it didn’t beat the longing he felt for the man that should be in his arms right now. It was hard to love someone with the ever-looming threat of the title, ‘ _God of Mischief’_ looming over his head and his malicious desire to rule the nine realms. 

Jonghyun was the rightful heir of Jotunheim but with the realm destroyed by the hands of Odin, it drove him to sow chaos in Asgard and his lust for power made him extend his reach to Midgard in the hopes they would bow down to him.  
  
With Midgard in shambles and Jonghyun in the dungeons, it had Jinki think about their relationship.  
  
Their relationship was...complex, to say the least. They have always been best friends turned lovers and now with Jonghyun as Criminal Warlord, Odin forbade the romance from going on any longer and had arranged a marriage between him and the Lady Sif, as if she could drag his attention away from the only one that he loved. **  
**  
Jonghyun was always on his mind and not even the law or a forced marriage could keep Jinki away from seeing his dangerous treasure.   
  
  
_Jonghyun was the only one he needed.  
_

_~**~_

‘’I didn’t think you would come.’’  
  
  
Jinki walked over to the golden forcefield that separated him from the man he held dear to his heart.   
  
  
‘’You should have known I would visit today Jonghyun.’’ Jinki’s low, rough, unnecessarily merry voice boomed through the cell and Jonghyun scrunched his face in disgust. ‘’To do what? Gloat about how the all-mighty Jinki succeeded once again in defending Asgard?’’   
  
  
A sigh escaped Jinki’s lips and he shook his head, ‘’I won’t do that, not now.’’ When Jonghyun didn’t answer after a while, Jinki’s bright demeanor faded, there was no need to pretend when the other wasn’t in the mood to joke around.  
  
  
He took in Jonghyun’s appearance and was stunned by how beautiful he still was despite sitting in the dungeons all day reading books and never getting a grasp of fresh air.   
  
  
‘’Is it wrong of me to visit you?’’ Jinki walked through the thick forcefield like it was nothing and Jonghyun took a step back with a wide gaze as he wondered how the other could possibly do that without getting fried.   
  
A strong arm wound around his slender waist, pushing him up against a strong chest and close to the man he despised but adored at the same time. Jinki held up a small ring with a crystal sitting in the center, possessing a green aura inside. ‘’I stole this ring from my mother. It allows the owner to go through everything.’’ He explained then put it safely away in his pocket and smiled down at the smaller man in his arms. 

  
Jonghyun's eyes trailed from the deep pockets up to his face and smirked mischievously. 

  
‘’That seems to be something only I would do, didn’t know you had it in ya to steal.’’ He teasingly sneered but the smirk went away as Jinki buried his nose between the strands of his hair, ‘’I missed you and I would do anything to see you. I don’t care about the consequences.’’ 

  
Irritated by Jinki’s affectionate actions, Jonghyun pushed him away by deliberately punching Jinki in the ribs. ‘’Why are you _here_ Jinki?’’ tidying his clothes and fixing his hair, Jonghyun spat with distaste, ‘’How can you miss me when you have everything you want up there?’’  
  
  
‘’Must you speak this way, my love?’’ Jinki rubbed his face tiredly, ‘’I merely want to be with you.’’ 

  
‘’For the thousand times Jinki, I’m not your _love,’’_ Jonghyun growled and slammed his fist against the white wall that drove him nuts on a daily basis, everything was white marble, from the ceiling to the walls and the floor beneath his feet.  
  
  
Life wasn’t fair, he was always the odd one out with his weird interest in dark magic and thirst for power, the reason was given to him when the truth was out how he was never of Asgard but of Jotunheim and son of Laufey, the arch-enemy of Odin, father of Jinki who he had always considered a best friend.   
  
In the lore of Midgard, Jinki and Jonghyun were adoptive brothers but that wasn’t correct at all. Jonghyun had been given to a husband and wife of Asgard, they hadn’t been able to get children, and he met Jinki through the friendly relationship his adoptive parents had with Odin, the man who had destroyed his original home and real parents.  
  
  
It was natural for Jonghyun to seek revenge but here he was, in a cell whereas Jinki was having the time of his life, with the throne in his reach, power on his side, and a future wife who Jonghyun loathed.

  
Jonghyun hadn’t noticed that his carefully controlled tears had spilled over his cheeks until Jinki’s calloused fingers caressed his soft cheeks, ‘’Are you alright?’’ 

  
He wanted to brush those hands away and snap at Jinki to never touch him ever again but the contact was warm, a feeling he had missed especially at night on that wretched cold stone bed with only a flimsy blanket to help him warm-up. 

  
A weak laugh escaped his throat, ‘’No...I’m not alright.’’ Jonghyun stared back at those pure chocolate eyes, ‘’My life is a lie Jinki and yours will be as well if you don’t stop your visits to me.’’  
  
  
Jinki knew what he was speaking off, the forced marriage with a woman he didn’t love at all and if the continuation of that marriage took place then that meant he had to pretend to be happy whilst he had an affair behind her back with the person that truly mattered to him. Unless he stopped his visits to Jonghyun and tried to forget him by falling in love with Lady Sif.  
  
  
‘’Absolutely not,’’ Jinki stated firmly, pressing their foreheads together and taking on their former position by enclosing his arms around Jonghyun’s waist, tighter this time ‘’I won’t let it get that far...I will find a way to get you out of here and convince my father to give you a second chance.’’  
  
  
Jonghyun felt like laughing again at the ridiculous assurance but his mouth was claimed and all his thoughts flew away, replaced by a loud moan as sweet lips massaged his own. 

  
The gates of hunger and desire unlocked between them and as Jinki’s big hands roamed over his body, all the love and passionate nights before Jonghyun knew the truth and ensued chaos on Asgard, exploded to the forefront of his mind. Them sneaking around at night to make-out in corners of the palace, their romantic outings around the city, and their passion beneath the stars. 

_  
_ Clothes flew and when Jinki had Jonghyun beneath him, freshly naked and freckled body squirming in anticipation, his heart swelled. ‘’I love you,’’ Jinki said softly against his swollen lips. Jonghyun was the god of lies but he meant it when he gave one of his rare cute lopsided smiles and said, ‘’I love you too.’’

  
Jinki began to kiss a path down his chest, making sure not to leave a spot of skin untouched, ‘’You’re as gorgeous as the last time I had you like this…’’ He murmured against the heated skin and over Jonghyun’s moans. 

  
‘’And you still look the same.’’ Jonghyun leered, gasping as Jinki flipped him over to grind his boner against Jonghyun’s perky ass, causing the man to mewl and sexily dip his back, moving his body in enchanting waves. It lured Jinki in placing his palm on a soft tummy, caressing the skin from navel to thighs and back up.  
  
  
This time Jonghyun was lying, Jinki had transformed over the years, the air of confidence fit him considerably well. In such a short time Jinki had been forced to become an adult not only in mind but appearance as well. All the baby-fat was gone and muscles had taken its place, his blond hair was luscious, the color of his eyes brighter and his smile more powerful. 

  
They made love on that pathetic stone bed. Brushing the hair away from Jonghyun’s neck, Jinki sucked brushes into the nape of his neck as he pounded his small lover into oblivion. He lived for the moments where passion took over Jonghyun’s reckless nature.., it could be because his mind was always muddled goo during sex. 

  
Jonghyun almost fainted as a sturdy hand wrapped around his dripping cock, coaxing his climax closer as Jinki hit his sweet spot over and over. Their moans and groans probably caused heads to turn in the other cells but both were too deep into it to care.  
  
  
Panting and slamming his ass back onto that big erection had Jonghyun’s eyes roll back into his head and turn it with a needy whimper for a kiss that Jinki wasn’t against giving. Their tongues were intertwined when Jonghyun exploded all over the blanket and the squeeze of his tight walls forced Jinki to climax right after him.  
  
  
They both groaned in ecstasy, Jinki collapsed on top of Jonghyun, laughing breathlessly as the smaller man beneath him grumbled and hit him several times, ‘’Get the hell off, you big blockhead!’’  
  
  
Jinki let out a low chuckle as he rolled himself to the side on Jonghyun’s already too small bed, selfishly pushing Jonghyun closer to the cold white walls. Jonghyun kicked him lightly, ‘’Must you be so annoying?’’ 

  
‘’Yes!’’ Jinki grinned cheekily, ‘’I get to see your big puppy eyes and your adorable pout when you start sulking.’’ He pulled Jonghyun into his embrace, cradling him for what feels like an eternity as the other rolled his eyes but let him and sighed in contentment. 

  
‘’That was amazing.’’ Jinki complimented after a bit of silence as their bare bodies cooled down and he was done giving Jonghyun several love-bites. ‘’Yes, it was…’’ Jonghyun agreed with him for the first time in forever and caressed Jinki’s strong sweaty pecs and abs, marveling how much bigger they were compared to his hands.  
  
  
There is nothing but time in this place, Jonghyun reached up, cupping Jinki’s face with both of his hands, stroking his cheekbones, nothing was said but the gentle touches were enough to satisfy them.  
  
  
The older man was completely surprised when Jonghyun tugged his head down roughly and kissed him full on the lips, Jinki recognized the trademark kiss anywhere, it was a ‘time to go’ kiss and even though it was disappointing, Jonghyun was right, the others were probably wondering upstairs about his whereabouts.  
  
  
It wasn’t long until they were dressed and looking at each other with a lost expression, neither of them ready to let the other go. 

  
Jinki reminded himself that he was the responsible one and ran his fingers gently through Jonghyun’s hair, ‘’I have to go but wait for me...I will get you out of here.’’ Jonghyun grimaced, Jinki was the worst liar in existence, Odin will never let that happen, he would never change his mind about Jonghyun and let him walk freely around Asgard again.

  
‘’Don’t give me hope when there is none.’’ 

  
A wicked grin spread across Jinki’s face then, ‘’You don’t understand, my mother actually gave me the ring to help me get here...she _wants_ to _help_ _us_ , Jjongie. She dislikes the arranged marriage as much as we do.’’ 

  
Jonghyun’s eyes widened in confusion and shock, and he inhaled sharply, staring at Jinki like he had three heads. Interesting...so Frigga was supporting and helping them to meet each other? He huffed in defeat while pushing Jinki away, ‘’I knew you were bluffing when you said you stole that ring...you’re the purest person I know,’’ his mocking laugh rang around the inside of the cell. 

  
Before Jinki could say anything, footsteps came stomping down the stairs, and in front of the golden forcefield stood Minho, Kibum, and Taemin, the warriors three.  
  
  
‘’My friends!’’ Jinki’s eyes lit when he saw them, Kibum gestured hurriedly to Minho to put the forcefield down. ‘’Jinki, what are you doing in there-’’ He asked, ‘’-with him?…’’ His tone was less friendly as he gazed coldly at Jonghyun. 

  
A sassy smirk that Kibum hated as much as Thanos, blossomed up on Jonghyun’s face in response.

  
  
‘’Yes, Jinki! Everyone is waiting for you to raise a toast on our victory!’’ Taemin said eagerly, stepping inside and tugging at Jinki’s sleeve as soon as the forcefield was down. His eyes flicked to Jonghyun and he gulped, Jonghyun had always been intimidating to him even before he was branded as a criminal.  
  
  
‘’Jonghyun.’’ He greeted nervously. 

  
Jonghyun did not answer, his eyes darted between his blonde lover and the dark-haired man back and forth while he fought not to take a step back as Kibum and Minho shot him glares over Jinki’s shoulders.  
  
  
His agitation vanished like snow in front of the horizon as crinkles appeared below Jinki’s eyes, courtesy of his cheerful grin ‘’Thank you for a good time,’’ he said, then mouthed ‘ _I love you_ ’ and left with the others. Minho quickly put the forcefield back up as if Jonghyun would charge at them like a dangerous bull. 

  
As they left, Jonghyun turned his back on them, ‘’No...thank _you_ Jinki…’’ He murmured darkly as his hand slipped into his pocket, fishing a small object out and holding it up into the light, observing the ring with the aura inside the crystal which he stole from Jinki when they kissed.  
  
  
He gracefully spun around and sauntered up to the golden forcefield, ‘’I will find a world where we can rule and be together forever.’’ Jonghyun gave the cell one last look before stepping successfully through the forceful field and vanishing in a shimmer of green light. 

_  
‘’Because we only need each other.’’_

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to my Beta Reader Doylebaby ♥  
> Thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
